


Love's Desperate Adventure

by SweetSorcery



Series: Dark Angels, Wooing/Love's Desperate Adventure [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Character Death, Comfort, Danger, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Protectiveness, Romance, Sequel, Slash, Subterfuge, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately after the events in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/238499">Dark Angels, Wooing</a> - which you <i>must</i> read first for this to make sense, Harry feels compelled to do what his heart tells him to. With far-reaching consequences!</p><p>Author's Notes: Well, here it is at last - the much-requested (and I'm so flattered by that, thank you!) sequel to my second most popular story ever. I really hope all you wonderful readers and reviewers enjoy the conclusion, and that it was worth the ridiculously long wait. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Desperate Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Absolutely nowhere please. And please don't ask to do a translation - I've had very bad experiences with them.

Harry was on his way to the Great Hall. He was moving like a sleepwalker, his mind in such a daze that he ignored each greeting spoken to him, each painting enquiring after his wellbeing, and even the headmaster calling his name. He only heard him on the third attempt, and only because the garish purple robes fluttered into view right in front of him.

"Harry, whatever is the matter this morning?" Dumbledore looked concerned.

"Sir?" Harry asked, having come to a sudden halt to not collide with the old man.

"I've been trying to get your attention." The headmaster took in Harry's pale face, slightly bruised looking lips and stiff posture. He asked kindly, "Did you sleep badly again last night?"

"No, actually," Harry said, knowing he was blushing. "I slept quite well for once, sir, thanks." When this did not seem to alleviate Dumbledore's concern, he added, "I was just deep in thought. Sorry."

"Thinking is never something to apologise for," Dumbledore said, smiling. "Let me give you something truly interesting to think about. Come to my office, Harry. There have been new developments."

Harry's stomach tightened - whether with fear or excitement, he couldn't say - but he nodded and followed Dumbledore to his office.

* * *

By the time Harry had been installed in front of the massive desk with a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits, he was impatient enough to scream, but he kept himself in check and asked politely, "You were saying something about new developments, sir?" 

"Ah yes," Dumbledore agreed. "So I did." He helped himself to a chocolate frog from a large jar, unwrapped it, grasped it firmly by one hind leg, held it aloft, and said," One of our sources in Voldemort's camp has made the astonishing claim that Hogwarts' security is not what it should be." He dropped the struggling frog into his mouth and chewed blissfully for what seemed like a very long time to Harry, who was grinding his teeth and clinging to the handle of his cup with a death grip.

"According to an anonymous message early this morning, it has been breached already. Apparently, we had an intruder last night."

Harry's biscuit dropped from his fingers and shattered into crumbs on his plate. "Sir?" he croaked.

"Supposedly, a very old form of magic called Lucidomancy - it's related to Occlumency – was employed."

"How does it work?" Harry asked urgently.

Dumbledore peered at him curiously over his spectacles. "Interesting question, Harry. Lucidomancy is so old and obscure that no one alive is thought to know exactly how to practise it. It is said to be immensely difficult and requires great intelligence, superior magical abilities, and a very determined will, to carry it out."

Harry wanted to shake the man to make him get to the point. His blood ran cold. But afraid he would delay the inevitable next words - and he knew they would have to come - he remained silent.

"A skilled Occlumens is able to enter a relaxed mind, such as when the owner of that mind is sleeping, almost as a lucid dream might. But, unlike the figures in a lucid dream, the Occlumens can literally and intentionally place himself inside that dream, becoming corporeal enough to touch... Harry? Harry, are you--"

* * *

"If you ask me, headmaster, the boy is exhausted beyond endurance," Madam Pomfrey said sternly, once she had administered the last of several doses of Pepper-Up Potion to Harry. She patted him on the cheek kindly, as if he was still 11 years old rather than 19.

"I'm sure you're right, Pomona. We're all exhausted," Dumbledore agreed, giving her a look. She hesitated beside Harry, but then she picked up her bag of potions and left. Dumbledore looked at Harry, who was slowly regaining a colour more suited to the human face. "How are you feeling, Harry?"

"I'm fine, sir," Harry lied, shifting in his seat where he had slumped. "Did I--"

"You passed out, I'm afraid. Madam Pomfrey may be right, you should pop off to bed for the rest of today and just rest."

"No!" Harry said emphatically. He sat up straighter and put on a fake smile. "I'm fine now, sir, really. I was just a bit shocked. You said security in the castle had been breached?"

"Apparently so, though we have not been able to find any evidence of this claim. No one has come forward to report anything amiss; and naturally, any incident involving Voldemort _would_ be reported." Harry glanced with great interest at his broken teacup on the floor, to avoid Dumbledore's eyes. "I have taken steps to ensure there are enough spells and charms in place to prevent any further attempt at Lucidomancy within the walls of Hogwarts, should Voldemort really be capable of it."

 _He is, and he's not the only one,_ Harry thought. He nodded and sat back in the comfortable armchair, relieved for a moment, before feeling an unsettling twinge of regret. It was not having his dreams barred to Voldemort that he regretted. What was the matter with him?

"There are other news," Dumbledore said carefully. "But perhaps... yes, I think they can wait until you feel a little stronger." He added, more chipper, "After a proper breakfast, perhaps."

"I'd like to know now," Harry said. "Please, sir."

"Well. It's about the kind of information we've been receiving lately: news of planned raids on Muggle residences as well as Wizarding establishments - attacks we're told about well in time to prevent them with vast Auror presences. We've been told enough to foil a number of Voldemort's recent plots."

Harry's heartbeat picked up its pace. "One of Voldemort's followers?"

"Yes indeed, Harry. Why, there are Aurors descending on a small Devonshire village as we speak. There will be nothing untoward happening there tonight, except for a little uproar, I imagine. And the arrests of a few more Death Eaters." He looked pleased, but then his expression became serious. "Tom must have begun to wonder which of his disciples has been stabbing him in the back. I do hope the one responsible knows the right moment to pull out and turn himself over to us, before it's too late."

Harry sat up straight again. "You don't know who it is?"

"Alas, no," Dumbledore said slowly, looking at him with a penetrating gaze. "I wish we did."

Ignoring that, Harry asked, "What would happen to him if he did? If he came forward, I mean?"

"Him, or her, I suppose," Dumbledore mused. "Well, there would be questioning under Veritaserum, naturally and, assuming that went well, a pardon for past crimes, as well as negotiations of amnesty for close family members."

Harry thought of those family members. One he could happily ignore - he'd been trying to do so for years. The other... His heart felt suddenly surrounded by a tight fist, and he didn't like the implications of that. It couldn't be. This could not be happening to him. Of all the stupid, unfortunate turns of his life, this was possibly the most irrational of the lot.

"Harry, you look upset."

"Professor, how is this source contacted?" Not yet sure why exactly he had to know, Harry asked nonetheless. It had been one night. Just one night. And a closeness he had never felt with anyone, nor with such intensity. He wanted, no... needed, so much more of it - maybe a lifetime's worth.

"Well, contact is naturally initiated by him. Or her, as the case may be. All I know is that a secret group of Aurors keeps one or two of their numbers on nightly standby at the Leaky Cauldron. When contact will occur, however, can never be anticipated."

Harry nodded. He had a plan - a crazy, foolish, dangerous, and probably quite pointless, plan which might easily get him killed. And he had no intention of telling Dumbledore a single word about it.

* * *

Harry felt like a complete fool. This was his tenth night of lurking at the Leaky Cauldron after nightfall. Each single evening, he would throw on his invisibility cloak, sneak outside Hogwarts grounds, and apparate to London. He would enter the Leaky Cauldron - sometimes remaining invisible and wandering along the walls of the pub while observing, sometimes wearing a glamour and ordering himself something to eat or drink. So far, he had managed to spot five different _secret_ Aurors - they tended to look like the most bored and suspicious customers in the house. He had yet to catch a glimpse of the person he came here for.

Tonight, he had chosen to wear a glamour and was nursing a butter beer at a half hidden table near the stairs. He had been sitting there for nearly an hour - it was his third butter beer - when he suddenly felt something brush past his arm. On guard, but also aware he could not attract attention from the Auror at the bar, his only reaction was to take a deep breath and glance to his side. There was nothing there, but he had felt something. And there it was again; it felt like fabric fluttering against his cheek. He nearly jumped when a very quiet voice said, "Upstairs."

Harry's heart trembled with recognition. He looked around, made sure to finish his butter beer unhurriedly and then, to not attract the landlord's attention by simply stalking upstairs where he had no business going, went and requested a room for the night. The Auror paid no attention to him, busy playing cards with one of the patrons, and Harry took the proffered key and went upstairs. Checking the number on the key ring, he sought out the correct door, walking slowly and looking around, not really expecting to see anyone.

He left the door open after entering the room, making sure no one was watching what he was doing; no one visible, at any rate. He had only just crossed the room to the table below the window when the door closed softly. With shaking fingers, he placed the key down on the table. His heart, at that moment, began to pound like a drum.

"You're mad to be here," said the now quite familiar, expected voice right behind him. It sounded slightly muffled, and it spoke the words softly, not like an admonishment; there was a little awe and pleased wonder in it. Then came the soft rustle of cloth, and a gloved hand placed an invisibility cloak on the table next to the room key. Harry looked down at it. Of course - no reason to think he was the only one who travelled that way to remain incognito.

"I know," he replied, not quite master over his voice. He was incapable of turning around and actually facing Lucius. Now that he was here, he didn't know what to say or do. Lucius was quite right: he was mad.

"You got my owl." The gloved hand lifted off the table and, joined by the other, they rested on Harry's shoulders.

Harry closed his eyes. "Yes." A soft spell removed his glamour - a strange sensation when done by another. He sighed softly, as if a weight was being lifted off him along with the unfamiliar features. "How did you recognise me downstairs?"

There was warm breath on the back of his neck, then a whisper-soft touch of lips against the rim of his ear before the words, "It was the way you moved. And then your scent... I remember it so well. With it came instant longing to hold you again."

Harry bit his lip. A warm sensation flowed over his entire body, starting at his right ear - their only point of skin on skin contact. His eyes were still closed. It felt right to not face his foolishness in coming here. They remained closed when he was slowly turned around by his shoulders, and they were still closed when sensuous lips descended on his.

Harry's arms came up around Lucius' sides, his fingers tangling in the smooth fabric of the dark coat, and he sighed into the kiss, parting his lips in offer.

Lucius groaned into his mouth, his arms tight around Harry. He accepted Harry's offer without hesitation, his tongue stirring the fire - rekindled from ten nights ago - into a blaze no one, but no one, would be able to extinguish until morning.

Harry was barely conscious of them moving across the room, not until the backs of his legs touched the edge of the bed. He allowed Lucius to sit him down on the thick green duvet, and gazed up at him in the half light; when he looked at him now, Harry couldn't understand how he had not always trembled with need at the sight of him.

"Wait," Lucius whispered. He quickly moved about the room, deposited his coat and gloves on a chair, and closed the thick drapes. Then he whispered two wall candles and the fireplace alight, leaving the room bathed in a warm glow. He returned to the side of the bed and went down on his knees between Harry's legs.

Harry had been sitting perfectly still, watching Lucius' every move. Now he leaned forward, his hands moving over Lucius' shoulders, fingers tangling in the long pale hair.

Lucius smiled softly. He took Harry's hands in his and, not breaking eye contact, kissed the palms one by one.

Harry shivered. "Lucius," he whispered.

Lucius looked at him for a long moment, and there was none of the coldness and cruelty in his eyes Harry had so long associated with him. There was only longing and need, just like the other night. Even more so than the other night.

Harry reached out and began to unbutton Lucius' dark shirt. Lucius helped him by tugging it from the tight-fitting trousers and, as soon as it was open, Harry pushed it back and off Lucius' shoulders. Harry took in the smooth skin revealed - flawless but for a few tiny scars, muscled but not bulky. He traced the flesh reverently. He could feel his own fingers trembling, and he knew Lucius had to be feeling it too. His hands were stilled and Lucius went to work divesting him of his jumper and T-shirt. Then he wound his bare arms around Harry's waist. Harry was pulled to the very edge of the bed, his legs spreading wider around Lucius. He moaned softly when his groin pressed against Lucius' torso, and held his breath when he was turned and lifted just a little so Lucius could climb onto the bed between his legs and lay him down, slowly sinking down with him.

"Kiss me again," Harry whispered urgently.

Lucius obliged instantly. He was careful not to crush Harry under his weight, yet his kiss was deep and intense. He fed Harry his tongue, groaning low in his chest when it was suckled and drawn on hard. They kissed until they were desperate for breath and their lips had to part.

"How I've missed you since that night," Lucius panted against the side of Harry's neck.

"So you thought about me?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Constantly."

Harry sighed softly, his right leg hooking over Lucius' hip. The pressure against his groin was unmistakable, and he took a shuddering breath. Lucius took advantage of his parted lips, rearing up over him to kiss him hard. He also rocked, ever so gently, against Harry, letting him feel the full extent of his arousal. Harry's head was spinning, and he thought hazily that it was lucky he was lying down already. Even so, he clung to Lucius as if afraid to fall. Or perhaps to make sure that, this time, there was no doubt whether he was dreaming or not. The hard, warm flesh under his hands was real and solid and, this time, he would not be sharing it, nor be shared, with his... no, _their_ enemy. His hands moved down to the small of Lucius' back. He wanted to feel more skin.

Lucius had similar ideas. He supported himself on his left elbow while his right hand undid the button of Harry's jeans, then slid down the zip, his fingers lingering in the opening, tracing lightly over Harry's hardness through his briefs.

Harry murmured a soft, "Please."

The exploring fingers ventured deeper, cupping him and squeezing until he jerked in Lucius' grip. "So warm and hard," Lucius breathed. He kissed Harry's cheek, his jaw, his chin... never for a moment ceasing his ministrations.

Harry covered his hand to move it up and behind the elastic. He was breathing hard, groaning when Lucius' palm finally closed around his bare flesh. Impatiently, he pushed at his jeans, fighting them down over his own hips to allow Lucius better access. Then he fumbled with Lucius' trousers, working at them until he could get them out of the way too, but his efforts were obstructed by Lucius' arousal. Finally, both of them together managed to clear enough fabric out of the way that hot, hard flesh could meet between them, and they both stilled for a moment, panting hard. Lucius had his right thigh between Harry's legs, and he reached for Harry's left hand and brought it between them, folding it around their cocks where they slid against each other. He kept his hand around Harry's when he started to move it. Harry gasped, his eyes wide as he stared up at Lucius.

"Perfect," Lucius murmured, so low it gave Harry goose bumps. He moved their hands up and down, setting the speed and rhythm with his greater experience. His eyes remained locked on Harry's, until Harry's lashes fluttered, his cheeks flushed, and his lips remained open on a continuous gasp for air. Then Lucius kissed him again, moving their hands faster at a slightly different angle.

Harry groaned into his mouth, his cock twitching in their combined grasp. He felt Lucius' hand tighten around his, felt them both leaking, seed sliding between their fingers - first a little, and then, with a few final, firm strokes, a gush of it. Harry's cry of release was lost in their kiss, and Lucius drank it down. When Harry's breathing began to calm, he became aware that Lucius had not come, but that his hand was now holding Harry's firmly around his hot, hard cock.

"I want to come inside you, Harry," Lucius implored, and the strain of holding back was evident in his voice. "And this time, I want to look into your eyes while I do."

Harry bit his lip. "Yes," he whispered huskily.

Lucius went to work divesting them both of the rest of their clothes. The room was now pleasantly warm from the fire flickering softly in the large stone fireplace. The sounds from the pub below seemed very far away and drifted ever further away. Lucius whispered something inaudible and kissed him - this kiss was slow, exquisitely tender, and so deep Harry felt they might both remain lost in it forever.

When Lucius' fingers began to open Harry, they were slick - the whispered incantation a moment ago - and gentle but, for all his finesse, there was an urgency to Lucius' demand to be let in, and Harry knew well why. The still hard weight in his hand was twitching, and he felt his own arousal starting to come back to life.

"I'm ready," Harry murmured, spreading his legs wider. When Lucius looked at him as if to make sure he was speaking the truth, he nodded and smiled softly. "So ready for you."

Lucius smiled languidly. His fingers retreated slowly, but he didn't leave Harry feeling empty for more than a second or two. Lifting him up by his buttocks, he lined himself up and slowly, very slowly, pushed in. And Harry really was ready, beautifully so. Lucius' groan of satisfaction was deep, and it vibrated through Harry's chest underneath his own.

"God, oh God," Harry gasped, countering the pressure by digging his heels into the mattress. He clung to Lucius, fingers scrambling across the smooth muscles of his lower back and buttocks, the sheets sliding out of the way. He looked up at him and found the once so inscrutable grey eyes roaming over his face, then meeting and holding his eyes. They were at once soft with tenderness and alight with passion.

"Harry," Lucius whispered. "I can't wait anymore." He moved all the way inside in one long, slow push, and his entire body went rigid.

Harry stifled his cry against Lucius' shoulder, legs clenching around his torso like a vice, as if he could possibly draw him in any deeper. He vaguely felt his own cock leaking a little, so soon after the last time, but it was nothing to the feel of Lucius' cock twitching inside him, filling him to a point where the excess had nowhere to go but to trickle into the sheets when Lucius pulled out just far enough to kiss him. They kissed for a long time, slowly and leisurely, with Lucius having shifted just far enough to one side to not crush Harry while still covering the whole length of his body.

"I missed you so," Harry said softly.

Lucius smiled down at him tenderly. Supporting himself on one elbow, he traced a flushed cheek. "I believe those were the longest ten days of my life." When Harry looked very pleased, he said, "You know you've completely rewritten my plans, don't you?" Harry frowned. "No, don't do that." Lucius smoothed out the crease in the centre of the broad forehead. "I'm very glad you did."

"What will you do? You know you're no longer safe—"

"I know." Lucius smiled. "He hasn't been pleased this past week and a half. Your refusal, and his every plan going awry, have been driving him out of his mind. More so than he already was, that is."

"He must have known," Harry mused. "The other night, that you and I..." He wasn't sure how to put into words what still felt like a tidal wave.

"He suspects." Harry's chest contracted. "Don't look so worried," Lucius said gently. "He won't be seeing me again. Not now that I'm here with you and know you've longed for me as I have for you."

At this, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "You sent a message to Dumbledore about the Lucidomancy."

"Yes. I feared the Dark Lord would try it again without me. I know he would not have taken me along again once it occurred to him that I might protect you, and I was worried--" He looked away for a moment.

"That I might agree after a second try?"

Lucius met his eyes. "No, not willingly. But I hadn't expected him to appear as his younger self. I didn't know whether he might not, sooner or later, get under your skin just long enough to gain an advantage. He's more cunning than anyone can imagine, and he seeks out the slightest weakness and turns it into a mortal wound."

Harry nodded. Then he remembered what Dumbledore had said and offered, with a heavy heart, "Your family will be given amnesty as well."

Surprisingly, Lucius laughed at this. "That's very grand of Dumbledore. I assume he told you this?" When Harry nodded, he said, "They do not want it."

Harry rose up on his elbows, almost bumping his nose into Lucius'. "They don't?"

He must have looked ridiculously eager and relieved, because Lucius smiled and said, "You were worried." When Harry blushed, he said, "I would be upset if you weren't. Harry..." He cupped Harry's cheek and looked deep into his eyes. "My marriage was arranged long before Narcissa and I ever met. There has never been love between us, only tradition and duty. And Draco, because it is expected of any Pureblood wizard to produce a male heir, even if he finds it distasteful to share his wife's bed."

While Lucius had been speaking, Harry's heart had lightened more and more. "She won't join you?" he asked softly now, needing to be quite sure.

Lucius shook his head with a smile. "I will have our marriage annulled, if Narcissa doesn't beat me to it. And while I am not sure what Draco will do, I suspect he will side with his mother. Either way..." He ran his fingers through Harry's hair as he held his eyes. "I know with whom my loyalties lie."

Harry leaned in and kissed him, and they clung to each other as if they might never let go again. 

Nor did they, not until the early hours of the morning, when the magical fire in the grate faded even as the sun's first rays tried to penetrate the thick drapes.

* * *

It was on the very verge of dawn that Lucius suddenly sat up and said urgently, "He's coming."

Harry's eyes widened. There was no need to ask who he meant. He followed Lucius' example: he leapt up and hurriedly dressed. "How do you know?"

"I cast wards around the Leaky Cauldron to alert me if one of my _friends_ should turn up. The perimeter has just been breached."

Now Harry heard it too. There were sounds like small explosions, followed by shattering glass, and then shouting and spells being cast in the inn below.

As soon as they were dressed, with wands at the ready, Lucius drew Harry close to side-along apparate them, but it was too late.

They both froze when the sound of apparition coincided with an all too familiar voice. "Don't leave just yet!" Lucius shifted Harry in his arms until his own body was shielding him. "I can curse one of you at least before you dematerialise."

"Tom." Harry used the name deliberately, even though this time, Voldemort looked very much his usual self - not at all the tempting vision from ten nights ago. "It's only me you're after. You told me so yourself, remember?"

Voldemort laughed. "Harry, how nice to see you again. Yes, you're quite right. It's disappointing that you're here with this traitor, though not exactly a surprise." With his wand raised and pointed in their direction, Voldemort assessed the room disdainfully. "What a pretty love nest you've found yourselves," he mocked.

"Harry, get away. Apparate now," Lucius whispered urgently.

"Not without you."

"How touching," said Voldemort. "Really Lucius, don't you want the three of us to get reacquainted?"

"I think we know enough about one another by now," Lucius said with deceptive calm.

Voldemort faced him with hard, angry eyes. "To think, you were the one man I trusted. At least, until we paid that little visit to Harry the other night. But even before then, you were already working against me, were you not, Lucius?"

"Yes, and for quite some time," Lucius said.

"You sound proud of yourself. Harry, are you proud of him too?"

"Yes, I am." Harry tried to move out from behind Lucius, but Lucius didn't let him.

"Please, Harry, apparate now," Lucius urged again.

Voldemort laughed. "Don't send my little Horcrux away, Lucius, I'm far from finished with him, nor with you. You see..." He sneered at them both. "I'm going to make you watch as I kill him, Lucius, and then I will take my time killing you."

"Are you so sure you can kill your own Horcrux?" Harry taunted, trying to draw Voldemort's attention to himself and away from Lucius, whose arm held him back like a vice.

"Let's find out, shall we?" And Voldemort aimed his wand and parted his thin lips to speak.

Harry ducked and rolled out from behind Lucius, aiming his wand at Voldemort's chest, just as Lucius had been doing, and the snake-like gaze snapped towards him. All three of them shouted the same curse, almost simultaneously, before Voldemort could choose exactly in whose direction to cast. "Avada Kedavra!"

The green glow of the spell burst from all three wands, with two of the them surrounding Voldemort like cold green fire, and he screamed a silent scream and fell.

As did Lucius, who had been hit in his right arm by Voldemort's misdirected killing curse.

"Lucius!" Harry screamed, skidding back to his side and falling to his knees. "No," he cried, tears welling up in his eyes, in his throat, filling his entire being.

"We have a moment," Lucius gasped out. "It won't work right away when not cast at the heart."

"What can I do? Lucius, please. There has to be something I can do!" Harry clung to him, sobbing. "I can't lose you now."

The door flew open and Dumbledore, followed by two Aurors, rushed in. They took in the situation.

"He's gone," one of them muttered dazedly, looking down at Voldemort's crumpled body, while the other glanced at the two figures huddled together in some shock. 

"What can I do, sir? Please?" Harry begged of Dumbledore now. "He's dying."

Lucius was losing consciousness fast, his eyes closing and his breath growing more shallow by the second. "I love you, Harry," he whispered.

Harry sobbed. "I love you too."

Dumbledore knelt next to them. "He's been hit in the arm?" Harry nodded. Dumbledore frowned. "Harry, you're absolutely sure - you do love him?"

"With all my heart."

Dumbledore nodded. He tore open Lucius' shirt sleeve, exposing the arm bearing the Dark Mark - which was writhing and twisting, even as it was fading rapidly. He pointed his wand at it and cast a spell and, along the length of the tattoo, the skin split open and blood welled forth. 

"Sir, what--"

"Your arm, Harry." 

Harry held out his right arm without hesitation.

"He can only be saved by bonding with the mortal enemy of the spell's caster," Dumbledore said. "Harry, understand: it is a bond which cannot be broken. It is stronger than, and supersedes, any other link between two wizards."

"Do it," Harry urged.

Dumbledore looked into his eyes and, clearly finding what he was looking for, took Harry's arm and performed the same long cut. Then he raised Lucius' now nearly lifeless body off the floor and, with Harry's help, pressed their open wounds together while speaking a slow incantation.

A soft white light began at the point of contact, extending and growing brighter until it enveloped both their forearms. Then, for a moment, it glowed so bright, it was nearly blinding, and then it was gone.

Lucius drew in a deep breath.

"Lucius!" Harry scrambled to shift Lucius from Dumbledore's grasp into his own arms, supporting his back against his own upraised knee.

Dumbledore stood slowly. "I think you two might have something to talk about. We'll wait outside." When Harry looked up gratefully, he smiled and nodded.

Once Dumbledore and the Aurors had left the room, Harry looked into Lucius' eyes. They still looked a little unfocussed, but there was life in them. And so much more.

"I'm not completely sure what you just did, but I _am_ sure you snatched me from the very clutches of death. I felt it." 

Harry laughed, even while crying tears of relief. "I don't exactly know either. Dumbledore performed a spell, and a... bond." He was suddenly afraid what Lucius might say to that.

Lucius shifted, groaning a little, and when the words sank in, he stared at Harry. He cupped the back of his head and looked deep into his eyes. "A blood bond?" When Harry nodded and showed him his arm – the wound was still fresh, but had closed and was healing almost visibly fast – Lucius' eyes widened. He glanced quickly at his own arm, where the Dark Mark, and the long cut, had nearly disappeared from sight.

"Did he tell you what kind of bond that is?" Lucius asked, searching Harry's face. His expression was serious, concerned. "Before he did it."

"Yes," Harry said. "I know you had no choice though. I'm sorry if--"

"Harry." Lucius smiled. "Do you think I wouldn't choose life over death, and you over absolutely everything in the world?"

Harry sighed with relief and smiled back at him.

* * *

When they joined Dumbledore in the corridor, the two Aurors re-entered the room to deal with Voldemort's body. Harry held Lucius around the waist, and Lucius had one arm draped over his shoulder, allowing him to take at least a little of his weight while he was still shaky on his legs.

"Dumbledore, I'm very grateful to you," Lucius said at once.

"I assure you, Lucius, Harry would have found a way to save you even if it had taken the impromptu creation of a spell."

Harry smiled. "I wouldn't have had a clue. Thank you, sir. Thank you so much."

Dumbledore squeezed his arm. "I'm very glad I was able to help. Glad for both of you. And I'm the one who must thank _you_ , Lucius. You've done much for us all and, along with Harry here, have given us back our world."

"A world I'm very glad to still be part of." Lucius smiled.

"Yes, indeed." Dumbledore looked at them both seriously. "I think it would be best if we got out of the way here. And you both need a good rest. You've certainly earned it."

They started down the corridor, past singed curtains, askew and grumbling portraits, and hordes of Aurors.

"How did you know to come here, professor?" Harry asked. "Tonight of all nights."

"Well actually, Harry, I must admit, I've had you followed every single night for the past, oh.. week and a half."

Harry and Lucius stopped, staring at him.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, I'm quite sure that was the last thing you had in mind. But you see, after asking me all those questions about our anonymous contact, and appearing more than a little shifty about that night time security breach--"

Lucius chuckled, while Harry blushed.

"I admit, I was intrigued by just what it was you were keeping from me." The old eyes twinkled at them. "Not to mention – who."

"Sorry, sir. I wasn't thinking right at the time." Harry looked sheepish. "I should have trusted you."

Dumbledore nodded. "The situation was somewhat unique, I do understand. As to the details... I hope you'll fill me in eventually."

Harry and Lucius looked at each other, and Lucius answered for them both, "We will do, Dumbledore, on... most of them."

The three of them laughed, making their way out of the mess that had once been the Leaky Cauldron and home - to Hogwarts.

 

THE END


End file.
